


Mike Schmidt in Total drama Challenge

by amelia21



Series: Challenges [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Total Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia21/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: So what would happen if Mike Schmidt was a contestant in Total Drama Island? You creative writer are going to tell the world! My 1 requirement is going to be in side other than to comment if you except my challenge.





	

My one requirement is that for the fear challenge he has to go through the full 'five' (7) nights again (without being killed) of his job as a night time security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before being fired.


End file.
